gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam
The NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam (aka Gundam Eternity Zero Gundam, Eternity) is an extremely powerful mobile suit controlled by the Equatorial Union and its pilot, like it's lesser counterpart the Eternity Gundam, is piloted by Ryujin Roma. It was later given to Devine Katagiri as a gift by Captain Lars after he managed to save the ship. Technology & Combat Characteristics This advanced prototype assault Mobile Suit is covered with jet black armor that glows with a fiery glow, with a much more powerful glow of nuclear energy around it than normal. This unit carries an Anti-Omega Force Armor weapon called the Ragnarok "Sigma" Anti-warship sword with great force. On it's back are two pairs of beam sabers along with a large focus point for the Micro-GENESIS Cannon, which is able to destroy anything pretty much it's wake. This weapon is nuclear powered and draws directly from and heavily on the nuclear reactor powering the mobile suit. Armaments *'Ragnarök Sigma Anti-Warship Sword' :The main weapon of the Eternity Zero, and by far arguably the strongest melee weapon in the Eternity Zero's arsenal. It sees extensive use against all types of enemies. A beam blade is generated along the blade itself, enhancing the cutting ability of the weapon. The blade itself is forged from the remains of a broken comet which crashed into Earth. This weapon has also proven to be able to destroy Omega Force Armor without any problem. The Ragnarök Sigma is also capable of generating a massive beam blade, augmenting the Eternity Zero's melee capabilities. *'"Armageddon" Nuclear-Powered Micro GENESIS Chest Cannon' :A large gamma ray cannon located in the chest, the weapon produces a massive burst of gamma radiation, which is released as a single powerful nuclear beam, it also carries a recoil effect which pushes the mobile suit backward during the attack a slightly. After firing the Micro GENESIS, the eternity needs six minutes before it can fire again without risking damage to the suit itself. *'MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers' :For close combat, the suit is equipped two MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabers. Ryujin is usually seen combining both beam sabers into a double-bladed beam saber when using both of them. These can store in either the legs or arms while at the same, they are also capable of used like a thrusting weapon from within. *'"Fortress Buster" Beam Rifle' :A beam weapon that offered close to mid-range defenses, it is typically carried and used on the left arm. The rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. *'Plasma Beam Cannons' :The pair of plasma beam cannons are extremely powerful energy weapons that are mounted on the shoulders of the suit. *'"Tengoku no Oshioki" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Katana' : Following the old Japanese ideals from a trip to Japan, a pair of solid state katanas were added to the weapons inventory of the Eternity Zero. Capable of slicing into defensive barriers, the katanas feature a beam edge for additional slashing power. It also has been noted that the katanas let out a strange sound that shortly upon contact that sends energy from a slash to a different area of the enemy MS. *'EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON's:' :Attached on the back of the legs or shoulders, each of the DRAGOON pods carries a single MA-80V beam assault cannon, allowing the Eternity Zero to ravage a battlefield like its sister suit, the "Strike Freedom". *'Blitz Storm 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod' :Mounted on the wing section of the mobile suit, the Blitz Storm missile is an advanced high explosive missile, which can be maneuvered to flank an enemy, or be operated by the pilot inside the machine. *'Omega Force Armor Shield' :A special armor system that uses electricity to supercharge plates of Titanium Polycarbonate Alloy, it also features Zirconium, which is built inside of the suit armor, so to as increase the level of hardness to that of diamond level durability, thereby reducing the damage from all forms of physical attacks. However, the system, despite its effectiveness, is incompatible for use on a shield. System Features *'SUPER-DRAGOON Automated Weapon Control System' :This system, taken from the NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam, does not require pilots to a high degree of awareness to effectively control them due to a computer network built into the system. *'NA-1 Alpha Pulse Thruster and High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System' :The Eternity Zero uses the same high-speed thrusters commonly seen on most high-speed ships, with the NA-1 alpha pulse thruster being one of Iran's latest development and fastest in mobile suit propulsion. Compared to traditional thrusters, the Alpha Pulse model offers much greater speed and acceleration, achieving this very high speeds it's able to leave behind a trail of visible after-images to confuse its enemies. *'Multi-Lock Weapons System "A.k.a." (Full Burst mode)' :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Eternity Zero to target multiple enemies at once while increasing the range and accuracy of the onboard weaponry. *'Operating System' :The Eternity Gundam uses the G'eneration '''U'ltimate 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex operating system. This OS assists in keeping the Omega Force System and Alpha Pulse Thrusters in stable condition, alongside regular mobile suit operation. *Omega Force System''' :The reinforced armor of the machine has been made from broken shards of hundreds of diamonds that have been melted down and fitted with the mobile suit. A special program was installed into the suit, which has the power to temporarily boost its defenses, and is called the "Omega Force Program". When active, the suit takes on a platinum white sheen. When in use, the defensive capabilities of the mobile suit increase dramatically, but the system can only use it once every an hour. After that, it must recharge, which limits the effectiveness of the feature as a whole. History After the battle with the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam. The pieces of the Gundam were brought with pieces of Hazama's mobile suit. Later, it was reforged by a joint program of the Japanese Government, inside the Republic of East Asia, and the Equatorial Union, to rebuild the Gundam, with Ryujin Roma as the head of the project, since he always taken care of it. Later. it was upgraded with pieces of it's old strike pack, including the Smaller Versions of the DRAGOONS, that were used by Hazama's suit and the nuclear reactor that Terminal and Orb Union had given the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice It burns almost like a simplistic brief united feeling around them for three groups one of the earth forces, the Terminals, and the Orb union getting together to help build this one suit. Notes & Trivia *This Gundam's appearance is based off of the famous RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee's NT-D Mode. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Gundam Category:Zero Era Category:Eternity Series